


Ride (Me) in the Backseat

by waterfallliam



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam
Summary: “Are you really thinking about sex right now?” Carter asks, leaning forward. Sameen breathes through her mouth, breathing in the air Carter has just exhaled. Up close, Sameen can see how Carter’s mascara has no clumps, how her eyeshadow shimmers.What could have happened during the car journey in 3x03.





	Ride (Me) in the Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you've just got to write carter going down on shaw. hope you enjoy reading this

 

Zoe is driving at a comfortable pace, the traffic rather lenient for the late hour. The streets slide by, dotted with lights from streetlamps and buildings. Sameen is sitting in the back with Carter.

“So, about what John said,” Carter says, turning her head to face Sameen.

“What about it?” Sameen replies.

Carter raises her eyebrows eloquently. Sameen hasn’t known Carter long, but she can read her expression well enough: she thinks there’s something to what John said.

“He’s right,” Zoe comments, meeting Sameen’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“You too?” Sameen asks, unfolding her hands and letting them rest beside her. This conversation almost has her itching for violence. She _can_ be charming when she chooses to be. Carter should know, considering how hard Sameen has been flirting with her.

“Morgan,” Carter says, displeased. “How about the illusion of privacy?”

“I’ll stay out of it.”

A few streetlights pass by outside the window before Carter tries again.

“So.” Carter positions herself so her body is turned towards Sameen. “Let’s get started.”

“If you insist,” Sameen sighs, mirroring Carter’s position so that they’re face to face.

Sameen can’t help but let her eyes rove over Carter. She looks so sexy in her dress. Sameen almost wishes it was for her, not to get the attention of a number. But if it were really up to her, they would both be somewhere with room service, an ensuite bathroom, and no clothes.

“I do,” Carter smirks.

“Lay it on me, Carter.” Despite the purpose of their conversation, Sameen appreciates the opportunity to talk with Carter.

“Okay, try to relax.”

“I am relaxed.”

“Your face doesn’t say relaxed,” Carter says, frowning.

Sameen lets the corners of her mouth and her eyelids droop, as if she were about to fall asleep. That should qualify as relaxed, right?

Carter frowns. “No, that’s not better. You look like you’re high”

Sameen sighs again. “What do you suggest then?”

“Maybe you should think of something relaxing.”

“Like shooting our number?” Sameen say and smirks when Carter doesn’t even blink.

“Isn’t there anything else you find relaxing?”

Sameen’s thoughts jump to Carter sitting in front of her–to how her dress doesn’t hide how hard her nipples are from the cool interior of the car. She looks so good. Sameen’s been feeling a steady thrum of arousal since they compared weapons in the apartment.

“Petting Bear, eating.” Sameen pauses and meets Carter’s eyes. “Sex.”

“Then why not think about one of those things?” Carter cocks her head.

Sameen feels another pulse of arousal. “How can you tell I’m not?”

Carter looks Sameen up and down, her gaze assessing. Sameen watches Carter look. Suddenly, the car comes to a halt. Sameen hears police sirens in the distance.

“Sorry, ladies. Looks like there’s a roadblock ahead. I’ll go out and see what the fuss is about.”

Zoe slides out the car, leaving the keys in the slot.

“Are you really thinking about sex right now?” Carter asks, leaning forward. Sameen breathes through her mouth, breathing in the air Carter has just exhaled. Up close, Sameen can see how Carter’s mascara has no clumps, how her eyeshadow shimmers.

“Yes.” What would be the point in lying? Sameen can feel Carter pulling her towards her.

“Anything in particular? A fantasy? A person…” Carter leaves the words hanging in the air between them, her hands still on her own thighs. Sameen idly wonders what colour her panties are.

“Yes, there’s someone.” Sameen isn’t sure if this is meant to be a seduction or if Carter cares about saving a number _that_ much.

“Someone,” Carter repeats, not looking away.

“Carter–”

“Joss,” Carter insists.

“Joss,” Sameen starts again, an edge in her voice.

“What?”

“Are we really having this talk to get me to be better bait for our current number?”

Joss frowns a little, then something akin to understanding passes over her face.

“Sameen, I’m trying to seduce you because I like you.”

Sameen searches Joss’ expression and finds what she’s looking for: sincerity.

Her hands latch onto Joss’ hips, pulling her closer and kissing her roughly. Her gloss is a little sticky, but her perfume smells even better up close. Joss kisses back, running her tongue over Sameen’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss. She tries to smooth it out, make it gentler, less frantic. Her hands move from her thighs to Sameen’s and she starts to fiddle with the hem of Sameen’s dress.

“This okay?” Joss asks.

“Yes.” Sameen moves to kiss the corner of Joss’ jaw, then down her throat.

“No hickeys,” Joss pants. “We’ve still got a mission.”

“Next time,” Sameen says, her words resembling a question, not a fact.

Joss slides a hand under Sameen’s dress and caresses her stomach. “Next time,” Joss promises. Sameen smiles faintly. It’s good to know this won’t be a one time thing.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Sameen kisses her on the lips again and ignores the thought that Zoe should be back soon. They did leave a lot earlier than when their perp is supposed to appear at the club. It’s not like they’re making a mess of the mission... only each others’ make up.

They make out in the back seat, the car’s lights clicking off around them to conserve energy. They’re lit by the blue glow of the electronic dashboard screen. Small, white text informs them that the vehicle is in park. Sameen registers the changes, but is too busy kissing and moving against Joss to bother with turning the lights on again. Abruptly, Joss does something with her tongue that makes it hard for Sameen to concentrate on anything but her.

As Joss kisses her, Sameen feels the tension in her shoulders dissipate. She melts into Joss’s touch. The arousal curling low inside her demands her attention, but she ignores it. They’ll get to that. She kisses and kisses, her body fluid as she matches Joss, touch for touch.

After a while, Joss’ hand moves to cup Sameen through her panties. The pressure is sudden and intense. Sameen feels herself throb against Joss’ palm. She moans, earning a hungry look from Joss. Sameen stares into her eyes for a few moments before diving in for another kiss, licking her way into Joss’ mouth, appreciating Joss’ soft gasps. Moving her head to get better access, she feels Joss’ smile against her lips. It’s nice, knowing Joss wants this; wants her, too.

They kiss hurriedly, hungrily, and Sameen isn’t sure if it’s because Zoe could be coming back any minute now or because they both want this so damn badly. Every kiss sends a trickle of pleasure through Sameen: it’s a steady current she swims with. Her lips’ slide against Joss’, their kisses becoming more languorous, more drawn out, but no less thrilling.

When Joss begins to stroke her through her panties Sameen moans again. She bites Joss’ bottom lip as Joss continues to stoke her, the thin layer of fabric between them heightening the sensation. Sameen squirms a little, exhaling sharply as the heel of Joss’ hand brushes against her clit. Sameen’s kisses become sloppy, a heady press of wet lips instead of eloquent patterns.

“You’re already so wet,” Joss says, her voice a little raspy. She grinds the heel of her palm against Sameen. Sameen bucks into it, a low groan crawling out of her throat.

“Blame your dress,” Sameen answers, bucking again. It’s intoxicating, being so close to Joss. Sameen can smell Joss’ sweat, Joss’ hairspray–mixed with her own arousal.

Joss giggles, then withdraws her hand. Sameen looks at her, confused. Joss winks and motions for Sameen to lean back. It’s a bit of a squeeze on the back seats, but they arrange themselves so that Sameen is half leaning against the door, one leg on the back of the seats and the other on Joss’ lap.

Joss leans down and blows on her panties. Shaw shivers. Joss is teasing, but Sameen likes being teased: it’s a promise of what’s to come. Sameen watches as Joss leans down further, her smile beautiful and eyes mischievous.

Joss hooks her thumbs under the hem of Sameen’s dress and hitches it up over her hipbones. Then she leans down and gives Sameen a long lick through her panties. Sameen grasps at the edges of the seat. The heat of Joss’ tongue is so intense, even through the damp fabric. It’s sudden and intimate and Sameen feels so very alive.

“Let me?” Joss asks, reaching for Sameen’s panties. She looks at Sameen, checking that this is what she wants. Sameen nods and shifts her legs so that Joss can pull her panties off. It’s her way of saying _yes, I want this_ . _Yes, I want you_. Joss slides her panties off  and Sameen resumes her former position. She’s spread out on the back seat of the car, blue lights flashing in the distance, periodically illuminating Joss’ face.

Joss leans down again, rubbing her thumb along Sameen and spreading her wetness around. There’s a faint thud as Sameen’s head falls back against the tinted window. She looks down at Joss, her eyelids drooping as she melts under every touch.

Joss kisses the soft skin of her thighs, along the lines of her muscles. She takes her time, nipping at Sameen’s skin and making her squirm with long swipes of her tongue. The pace of her thumb is steady, a baseline of pleasure that doesn’t quite offer satisfaction, only arousal. Joss moves her mouth to one of Sameen’s hipbones, sucking at the sensitive skin there. Sameen gasps. Joss is relentless, but her mouth stays away from the one place Sameen wants her to give attention to.

“Joss,” Sameen grates.

“Yes?” Joss grins, looking at Sameen. She presses down on Sameen’s clit, making Sameen shudder.

“Joss.” Now Sameen sounds strung out, chopping the syllable of Joss’ name in two.

Joss moves her unoccupied hand up to caress one of Sameen’s breasts through her dress. Then she moves her other hand away from Sameen’s clit and brings her thumb to her lips. She sucks on it, bobbing her head slightly. Unsurprisingly, Sameen feels a fresh rush of heat between her legs.

Joss finishes sucking on her thumb with a slick pop and grips Sameen’s thigh. She licks her lips and lowers her head. Now _that’s_ an image that will stay with Sameen for a long time. When Joss runs her tongue along Sameen’s length, Sameen kicks her leg, her heel hitting the door. The car fills with the noise of her panting and of Joss’ long, precise licks.

Joss rubs her thumb around Sameen’s nipple, simultaneously licking into Sameen’s heat. Sameen admires her skill at multitasking before giving up on coherent thought–she trusts Joss to stay alert enough in case of danger.

The sensation of Joss’ tongue washes over her, pleasure enveloping her. Sameen stops herself from bucking her hips and digs her fingers into the soft leather of the car’s seats instead.

Joss is unrelenting. Sameen’s head lolls to the side, her hair sticking to her neck. Her hips feel heavy against the leather. Pleasure pulses through her and settles low in her stomach. It builds as Joss continues, licking into Sameen again and again and again. Her strong hands part Sameen’s thighs even further, letting Sameen curl one of her legs around Joss.

“That feels so good,” Sameen says, the words spilling out.

Sameen’s gaze isn’t focused on anything. She vaguely recognises a streetlight on the other side of the dimmed window. Joss goes even deeper. The coil of arousal in the bottom of Sameen’s stomach winds tighter and tighter, her desire rolling through her as Joss continues, not faltering for even a second.

Then Joss stretches her jaw, covering Sameen in yet more heat. Sameen’s eyes flutter shut, her world consisting only of the places where Joss is touching her. She’s close. Her thighs clench as pleasure rushes through her–but it’s not quite enough to drive her over the edge yet.

“Joss,” Sameen pants. She groans as Joss hums in reply.

Joss gives her left thigh a squeeze and moves her hand, placing it low on Sameen’s stomach, softly caressing the hairs there. Then her thumb slides down and begins to circle Sameen’s clit.

Sameen convulses under Joss–her touch is so intense. Sameen’s pleasure is immediate and overwhelming. It’ll only take a few circles before she comes. Quivering, she barely has enough time warn Joss–

“Joss, I’m going to–”

Like pressure finally being released from a valve, Sameen shakes and shudders, white hot pleasure rushing through her, right down to her fingertips and toes. She floats, unclenching her hands and slumping just a little more. She feels boneless. The world around her fades away for a few moments, the rush of her own blood pounding in her ears.

Joss strokes Sameen’s clit through her orgasm, sitting up again. She stops when Sameen reaches for her hand with own.

“That was incredible,” Sameen smirks, opening her eyes to regard Joss with a hint of laziness. Without moving, Sameen just gazes at her, watching Joss squirm a little at the compliment.

“You did seem to enjoy it,” Joss says, her smile bright. Her chin and lips glisten. Sameen moves to sit up, but Joss shakes her head, so she stays put, both her hands resting on the hem of her dress at the bottom of her ribcage.

Joss twists to retrieve her purse from the floor. Opening it, she pulls out a tissue. She cleans Sameen up, probably catches anything that spilled onto the seat, and lastly attends to her own face and fingers. If Sameen had been a little quicker on the uptake, maybe she could be licking Joss clean instead. The thought turns her on, but it’s too soon after her orgasm for her to feel it between her legs. Still, the things she wants to do with Joss…

Sameen sits up. After Joss puts the tissue into a plastic bag meant for trash in the door, Sameen grasps her face between her hands and kisses her. It’s a passionate kiss. She can taste herself on Joss’ tongue.

Sameen groans, then moans–Joss gives as good as she gets. It’s as if they’re sharing a wavelength, going back and forth in a perfect flow of push and pull. There’s few things in the world that compare to _this_. Soon Joss is climbing onto Sameen’s lap, her dress rucking up, exposing her thighs.

Sameen keeps kissing her. One of her hands moves down to stroke Joss’ side as Joss braces herself against the back of the seat. Her grip tightens as Joss bears down on her from above, curling her tongue in ways that leave Sameen feeling gooey underneath her. She sinks into the seat behind her, liquified.

For a moment, that’s all that matters: the feeling of Joss on top of her. Of Joss kissing her. Then Sameen lets go and brings her hands up to hold onto Joss’ biceps. She clings on as Joss continues to crowd her against the seat. An onslaught of pleasure surrounds Sameen. Joss seems affected, too, her hips moving in slow circles against Sameen’s.

Slowly, Sameen lowers both her hands to edge Joss’ dress up further, reveling in the soft skin of her hips. When she reaches her waist, her left hand recognises scar tissue. Joss served, Sameen remembers, and she kisses her all the harder. She slots their mouths together over and over, giving in completely to the feeling of Joss’s lips on hers, of her body on hers, of being with her.

Joss continues to grind against Sameen, not insistent, but also not leisurely either, as if she’s waiting. Waiting for Sameen. Sameen groans. It’s still a lot, realising again and again that Joss wants her, that Sameen can be with her like this. She wants to make Joss feel _so good._

Sameen slips her fingers below the sides of Joss’ panties, the flimsy lace scratchy against her skin. After a few more kisses Sameen rests her forehead against Joss’, getting her to stop for a moment. Sameen takes a breath to regain her composure a little.

“You okay?” Joss asks, concerned.

“Great,” Sameen says. She lets her gaze slide down to Joss’s crotch. “Red. Didn’t expect that. How _daring_.” She bares her teeth around the last word.

“You think about my panties a lot, then?” Joss teases, rocking from side to side a little, undeterred.

Sameen softens. “Yeah.” Then she leans in for another kiss. Sameen is gently pushed back against the seat, feeling her dress cling to her where sweat has pooled in the dip of her back. As Joss continues to kiss her, an idea forms in the back of Sameen’s mind.

Carefully, she tugs at the side of Joss panties, curling her finger to create a slack loop. Joss whimpers at how the fabric slides over her, but Sameen is too impatient to see how loud she can get Joss to moan by just doing that. Another time.

Sameen stops kissing Joss again to lean her head down into the cramped space between them. Catching the loop with her teeth, she rips through the thin band of fabric, ruining Joss’ panties. Sameen looks up at her and smirks filthily.

“Oh,” Joss gasps, looking down at Sameen’s handiwork. Joss gives her a half impressed, half aroused expression that Sameen has been hoping to see since the first time they met. It’s electrifying.

Sameen tugs Joss’ panties down to her knee on the leg they’re still looped around, exposing Joss to the air. She strokes her, pleased by how wet Joss is. The smell of Joss’ arousal wafts up to her. Sameen takes a deep breath through her nose. Everything about Joss is so exhilarating.  

Joss licks her lips and kisses Sameen with a desperate edge, squeezing her thighs around Sameen’s. Their teeth clack together, but Sameen could care less. She lets Joss set the pace. Joss is such a good kisser, it’s easy for Sameen to lose herself to it, to just keep kissing. Joss is insistent and eager, her kisses so distracting that Sameen doesn’t register her moving until she feels Joss’ arousal on her thigh.

Joss begins to rut against Sameen’s thigh, curling her hips for more friction. Her breaths come out in short, hot pants, which Sameen can feel against her neck. Angling her head, Sameen licks the shell of Joss’ ear while she rests her hands on Joss’ hips again. Her thumbs move in slow circles over Joss’ hipbones.

“You want to lend me a hand?” Joss asks, then groans as she rubs her clit against Sameen’s leg.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Sameen whispers, half her face covered in Joss’ hair. She lifts Joss a little and brings her back to her previous position, their legs forming a diamond of skin.

She trails two fingers through Joss’ curls, gently teasing Joss’ sensitive skin. She repeats the motion a few times before sinking one finger in, slowly. The accompanying noise sounds almost obscene. She slides into Joss’s heat, rubbing the pad of her finger against tight muscle.

“Sameen,” Joss pants. She edges forward, her knees digging into the seat behind Sameen.

“I got you Joss,” Sameen says and curls her finger. Joss shudders. Then Sameen begins fingering her in earnest.

It doesn’t take long before Sameen is ready to slide a second finger in, enjoying the slick sensation between her fingers as she gently scissors them. Joss grinds against her, throwing her head back to shake her hair out of her face. The long line of her neck is right in front of Sameen and she can’t help but plants a few light kisses on it, catching a drop of sweat.

“Sameen,” Joss groans.

Sameen closes her eyes at the sound. It’s affirmation that she’s making Joss feel good, that she’s doing well, that she’s giving Joss pleasure. That’s what matters right now: making Joss feel good.

Sameen bends her wrist and works her way a little deeper into Joss, finding _that_ sensitive spot that gets Joss to moan. She circles it and places her other hand on the small of Joss’ back. Joss whimpers, her eyes falling shut. Joss is wet and hot around her as Sameen circles it again and again. She considers adding another finger, but that would require her to slide out a bit… she has a better idea.

Sameen pulls back the small amount that she can, moving her fingers in a circular motion against Joss’ walls. Then she curls and lengthens her fingers, again and again, alternating the curls. Joss bucks against her, a rough gasp escaping her lips as Sameen increases her pace.

“Sameen,” Joss whispers, leaning her forehead against Sameen’s, curling in on herself a little.

“What do you need?” Sameen’s voice is a mere rasp.

“I want,” Joss pants, but doesn’t finish the thought. When she puckers her lips slightly, it becomes clear.

Sameen moves in for a kiss, catching Joss’ lips as her hand keeps moving. Joss kisses back a little, but mostly she just moans. Sameen goes as fast as she can, but she knows she’ll cramp soon. After a final burst of speed she relaxes her fingers.

Intuitively, Joss edges back a bit, giving Sameen enough room to slide a third finger in and relieve her wrist a little. Sighing, Joss shakes her hair out of the way again, satiated for the moment. Sameen wriggles her finger a little, enjoying how wet Joss is, how tight she is around her.

Then Joss thrusts her hips, fucking herself on Sameen’s fingers, the outline of a smirk visible on her face.

Sameen moves with her, but somehow Joss does most of the work, rocking her hips forward and back. Forward… and back. Sameen struggles to tear her gaze away from the movement, but manages to focus on Joss’ face instead. It’s worth it. Her mouth is slack, hanging open, her are eyes closed and all those things tell Sameen that Joss is overwhelmed with pleasure. It won’t be long now.

Sameen curls her finger a little and moves her other hand between them. She lays the pad of her thumbs over Joss’ clit and rubs it. She goes fast, her movements eased by Joss’ wetness.

Soon Joss cries out and slowly rocks to a halt, her body shuddering. Sameen doesn’t move, but offers tender kisses to the corner of Joss’ jaw as she rides out her orgasm.

Then Joss squirms and Sameen moves her hands, bringing them up to her mouth. She’s methodical and fast, but savours the taste of Joss on her tongue. Joss slumps forward against her when she’s done, resting her her head on Sameen’s shoulder, her face buried in Sameen’s hair.

“That was something,” Joss giggles, her fingers slowly trailing done Sameen’s arms.

“You can say that again,” Sameen agrees.

They stay like that for a moment, quietly breathing in tandem. All too soon, Joss is sitting up and getting up from Sameen’s lap.

“Guess that’s it for these then.” Joss pulls her panties off her leg and uses them to tidy herself up a bit, then chucks it in the bag with the tissues. “I should have packed a spare.”

“You can have mine,” Sameen says, not really thinking it through. The idea of Joss wearing her panties–her panties that were undoubtedly crusted with her earlier arousal–it gets Sameen hot and bothered all over again.

“Thanks,” Joss says. “They even match my dress.”

Suddenly Sameen thinks that it’s a shame she didn’t get to see if Joss’ bra matched her red panties, that she didn’t get to see her boobs, didn’t get to suck on her nipples or–

Sameen feels a fresh throb of heat between her legs. She should really focus on something else for now.

“I look forward to next time,” Joss says.

While Sameen was preoccupied, she’d picked up her purse again and is now touching up her makeup in the rearview mirror. Sameen checks her own. Her lipstick could do with retouching, but she didn’t come as prepared as Joss.

 _Next time,_ Sameen thinks. She’ll be prepared next time.

“Me too,” Sameen says, glancing at Joss again. Before she forgets, she tugs her dress down and scoots back into her seat. Zoe would be back… at some point.

The glass of the car window is cool against her forehead, a perfect counterpoint to the way her blood is still singing in her veins. Sameen closes her eyes, leans into the glass and breathes deeply. She feels herself relax, her renewed hum of arousal fading into the background.

The onslaught of noise is abrupt as the car door opens. Sameen snaps her eyes open and meets Zoe’s cool gaze.

“Enjoying a nap, Shaw?”

“Just gathering my strength,” Sameen says, straightening in her seat.

“Well, whatever your method Carter–” Zoe turns to look at Joss as she slams the door shut–”it worked. You look relaxed, Shaw.”

Then they’re driving again. The police wave them through, past an accident that looks to be more damaging to the cars involved than their passengers.

Sameen looks at Joss again, who is looking back, a slight smile on her face. Sameen winks.


End file.
